Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 4: Rescue The Fallen Cures!! The Dark Stars Rise?!?
This is addition to the New Stage Movies made by the author. Plot The Cures are having an normal day hanging out with each other. When suddenly a little girl named Tenshi falls from the sky interrupting the Cures. Tenshi reveals she is from Aurae and is being chased by Diabolus for the Miracle Gem an item that grants one's greatest desire. Diabolus' Mistress Satana wants the Miracle Gem so she get her wish for power to rule all worlds. Suddenly, Diabolus appears and demands for the Miracle Gem. The girls the transform to protect Tenshi and the Miracle Gem. Diabolus sends out his Shadow Demons to attack. The Precures defeat the Shadow Demons but Diabolus steals the Miracle Gem and leaves trough a portal while kidnapping the Lead Cures. The rest of the cures follow Diabolus and find themselves in Infernum. Diabolus confronts the Cures while the lead cure are trapped in crystals behind him. He then suddenly fills the Lead Cures' hearts with dark energy turning them in Dark Cures.Now, the rest of the Cures must rescue their friends and retake the Miracle Gem. Cures ◾Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black ◾Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White ◾Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous ◾Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright ◾Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy ◾Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream ◾Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge ◾Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade ◾Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint ◾Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua ◾Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose ◾Momozono Love / Cure Peach ◾Aono Miki / Cure Berry ◾Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine ◾Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion ◾Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom ◾Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine ◾Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine ◾Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight ◾Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody ◾Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm ◾Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat ◾Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse ◾Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy ◾Hino Akane / Cure Sunny ◾Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace ◾Midorikawa Nao / Cure March ◾Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty ◾Aida Mana / Cure Heart ◾Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond ◾Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta ◾Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword ◾Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace ◾Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely ◾Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess ◾Omori Yuko / Cure Honey ◾Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune Dark Cures Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black/Dark Black- The first lead cure to be corrupted. She is harsh and cold to everyone and has no mercy in battle. She introduces herself as The Emissary of Darkness, Dark Black! ''' Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Dark Bloom- The second lead cure to be corrupted. She is very lifeless and no emotion. She introduces herself as '''The Dull Black Flower, Dark Bloom! Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream/Dark Dream- The third leader to be corrupted. She feels nothing but Misery and Despair. She introduces herself as The Great Power of Despair, Dark Dream! Momozono Love/Cure Peach/Dark Peach- The fourth lead cure to be corrupted. She hates everything with a passion. She introduces herself as The Black Heart is The Symbol Of Hatred ,Freshly Rotten, Dark Peach! Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom/Dark Blossom- The fifth Lead cure to be corrupted. She is very rude and likes to see life suffer. She introduces herself as The Flower That Dies Throughout the Land, Dark Blossom! Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody/ Dark Melody- The sixth lead cure to be corrupted. She loves to steal the happiness of others. She introduces herself as Playing the Sorrowful Tune, Dark Melody! Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy/Dark Happy- The seventh lead cure to be corrupted. She loves to spread sadness to other. She introduces herself as Dull and lifeless, The Shadows of A Dark Future!, Dark Happy! Aida Mana/Cure Heart/Dark Heart- The eighth lead cure to be corrupted. She is very selfish and a spoiled brat. She introduces herself as Overflowing Hatred, Dark Heart! Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely/Dark Lovely- The final lead cure to be corrupted. She is full of hatred and loves to hurt people. She introduces herself as Hatred Spreading Around the World, Dark Lovely Mascots ◾Mepple ◾Mipple ◾Pollun ◾Lulun ◾Flappy ◾Choppy ◾Moop ◾Foop ◾Coco / Kokoda Koji ◾Natts / Mr. Natsu ◾Syrup / Shiroh Amai ◾Mailpo ◾Chiffon ◾Tarte ◾Chypre ◾Coffret ◾Potpourri ◾Hummy ◾Fairy Tones ◾Candy ◾Pop ◾Sharuru ◾Raquel ◾Lance ◾Dabyi ◾Ai-Chan ◾Ribbon ◾Glasan Movie exclusive characters Tenshi- A little girl from the land of Aurae. She left her home land after being Chased for The Miracle Gem by Diabolus. Diabolus- A villain from the land of Infernum. He is Satana's right-hand man. He is also the one who corrupted the lead cures. Satana- The Queen of Infernum. She wants the Miracle Gem so she can have her wish for enough power to conquer all worlds. Gallery Dark Happy.jpg|Smile team fighting Dark Happy Black.jpg|Dark Black Dream.jpg|Dark Dream Peach.jpg|Dark Peach Melody.jpg|Dark Melody Blossom.jpg|Dark Blossom shadow.jpg|Diabolus' Shadow Demons Trivia * Aurae is Latin for the word Heaven. While Infernum is Latin for the word Hell *Meanwhile Tenshi is the Japanese word for angel. Diabolus is Latin for demon. Satan is the Italian for Satan, the ruler of Hell Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Lead Cures Category:Dark Cure